Conventionally, in mobile telephone devices, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) terminals and other electronic devices used in many electrical and communication fields, a plurality of printed wiring boards such as flexible printed wiring boards and rigid printed wiring boards on which many electronic components have been mounted are installed in the confined space of a package. Generally a structure using a connector or a structure using a connecting medium such as solder, ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) or an anisotropic conductive member is employed as a structure for interconnecting these printed wiring boards (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 4 and Non-Patent Document 1). Recently, however, since styling based upon human engineering for the purpose of enhancing external beauty, operability and portability have come to be sought for electronic devices, there is increasing demand for a greater degree of freedom regarding the shape of printed wiring boards and, in particularly, for the curving of these printed circuit boards.
FIG. 12 is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This is a circuit-board connecting structure in which a plurality of wiring boards are interconnected electrically and mechanically using a connector employed heretofore (Prior Art 1). This is a structure in which a socket 100 is provided with a pair of contact devices 159a, 159b having first contactors, second contactors are disposed on respective ones of both sides of a plug 101, and a number of the first and second contactors are connected electrically and mechanically at one time.
FIG. 13 is disclosed in Patent Document 2. This is a circuit-board connecting structure in which a plurality of wiring boards are interconnected electrically and mechanically using solder employed heretofore as a connecting medium (Prior Art 2). This is a structure in which a land 213a of a conductive pattern 213, which has been formed on the connecting surface of a flexible printed wiring board 205 employing a thermoplastic resin as an insulating substrate material, and a land 211a of a conductive pattern 211 that has been formed on the connecting surface of a rigid printed wiring board 202 are connected electrically and mechanically via solder 214.
FIG. 14 is disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1. This is a circuit-board connecting structure in which a plurality of wiring boards are interconnected electrically and mechanically using ACF employed heretofore as a connecting medium (Prior Art 3). This is a structure in which a flexible printed wiring board 301 having wiring formed on a PET substrate and a glass substrate 302 are connected electrically and mechanically by ACF 303 that will serve as an Ag circuit. Connection is achieved by application of heat and pressure using a heating and pressurizing tool 304.
FIG. 15 is disclosed in Patent Document 3. This is a circuit-board connecting structure in which a plurality of wiring boards are interconnected electrically and mechanically using an anisotropic conductive member employed heretofore as a connecting medium (Prior Art 4). This is a structure in which a electrical connecting member 404 having a conductive member such as a fine metal wire embedded in an insulating plastic member is compressed to thereby connect a rigid printed wiring board 405 and a flexible printed wiring board 403 electrically and mechanically.
FIG. 16 is disclosed in Patent Document 4. This is a circuit-board connecting structure in which a plurality of wiring boards are interconnected electrically and mechanically using an anisotropic conductive member employed heretofore as a connecting medium (Prior Art 5). This is a structure in which a plurality of wiring boards are connected electrically and mechanically using a connector sheet 501 provided with an electrical insulating sheet-like substrate 511, which has adhesion layers disposed on respective ones of a top side 511a and bottom side 511b, and a plurality of conductive members 520 each of which passes through the sheet-like substrate 511 in the thickness direction, the connector 501 having stickiness under a first condition and exhibiting adhesion under a second condition different from the first condition.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication No. 7-66844B ([0086] to [0091]; FIGS. 29 to 32)
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2001-223465A ([0015] to [0027]; FIGS. 1 to 4)
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3007244 ([0005] to [0008]; FIGS. 1 to 4)
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2005-236256 ([0072], [0127] to [0137], [0140] to [0144]; FIGS. 1 and 2, FIGS. 4 to 6, FIG. 7))
[Non-Patent Document 1] K. Motoki and 11 others, “Connecting Technology of Anisotropic Conductive Materials”, Fujikura Giho, Fujikura K. K., October, 2000, No. 99, pp. 32-38